さとるだよ - Satoru da yo
by alchemilla31
Summary: "Kalau kau melanggar aturan mainnya, kau akan dibawa ke neraka."
**Satoru-kun © Japanese Urban Legend | Touken Ranbu © DMM dan Nitroplus | inspiration from the short movie with the same title © Satoru da yo** [coret]yang main mario kuroba, sugie taishi, sama aramaki yoshihiko loh[/coret] **
** _Relations (not a pairing) and casts_ : Honebami Toushirou – Mikazuki Munechika | Tsurumaru Kuninaga – Mikazuki Munechika | Namazuo Toushirou | other charas  
 _warns: modern!AU, chara(s) death-ive warned you, jangan ada yang protes tetiba saya matiin karakternya ._., typo, OOC, simple dictions mostly conversation, not kinda horror type—I wont write something any scary because Im also scared of ghost wwww_

* * *

 **CASE 1**

"... Satoru-kun?"

"Iya. Satoru-kun. Katanya kalau kau meneleponnya maka Satoru-kun akan meneleponmu kembali."

"...?"

"Pada saat itu Satoru-kun bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Masa lalumu, masa depanmu, apapun yang kau tanyakan."

"..."

.

.

.

"Ck. Sudah kuduga, Honebami tidak seru."

Orbs keunguan itu hanya melirik sekilas, tak ada tanda belahan bibirnya akan terbuka untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Honebamiiii..."

"Aku tidak percaya _urban legend_ , Namazuo. Lagipula aku tidak punya apapun untuk ditanyakan pada hantu berwujud anak laki-laki macam itu."

"Oh, ya? Hahaha. Aku juga tidak berani sih."

"Kukira kau akan penasaran dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Ahhh, tidak tidak. Aku tidak berani. Ada peraturannya!"

"...?"

"Ketika Satoru-kun balik meneleponmu, dia akan bicara 'aku di belakangmu'. Pada saat itu, langsung tanyakan pertanyaanmu! Tapi ingat, jangan pernah berbalik dan mencoba melihat ke arah Satoru-kun, jangan mencoba menyentuhnya, dan jangan meneleponnya jika kau belum mempersiapkan pertanyaan. Kalau kau melanggar peraturannya—"

Biner ungu itu bergerak sedikit.

"—Satoru-kun akan membawamu ke neraka."

~000~

Sapaan dalam alunan datar tertutur dari bibir teman-temannya, seketika membuyarkan dunia kecil Honebami. Setelah sesaat mengembalikan fokus dan menjatuhkannya pada pintu laboratorium komputer yang baru saja ia kunci. Desahan kecil keluar dari dua sisi bibir tipis Honebami. Jemarinya dengan hati-hati memasukkan kunci pada saku _coat_ nya, sementara dua lengannya penuh dengan berkas maupun catatan hasil penelitian tugas kuliahnya. Sudah lewat larut malam dan ponselnya sudah berdering berkali-kali. Dari Namazuo, sudah pasti. Badannya juga sudah meronta ingin direbahkan, hari ini memang luar biasa melelahkan.

Selintas berselang, bola matanya sontak berputar malas saat Namazuo tiba-tiba kembali mengirimnya pesan—menyuruhnya untuk membeli makanan siap saji di konbini. Namazuo pasti sudah lapar lagi karena menunggunya hingga larut. Tak ada pilihan, kakinya memutar berpisah dari teman-temannya untuk memasuki konbini yang kebetulan tepat sekali ada di depannya.

"Wah, Honebami. Ini sudah malam sekali, kenapa baru pulang?"

Suara itu menyapa Honebami saat pintu otomatis terbuka. Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki, seniornya yang kerja _part-time_ di konbini dekat kampus yang baru saja lulus dan sedang mencari pekerjaan tetap.

Yang disapa hanya menyungging senyum kecut seraya mengambil dengan cepat makanan siap saji yang dibutuhkan.

"Sudah mau ujian akhir dan _deadline_ tugasmu menumpuk ya? Hahaha. Aku tahu benar soal itu."

Honebami hanya terdiam. Tanpa ia menjawab pun Mutsunokami sudah bisa menebaknya, kan?

"Hati-hati pulang malam seperti ini. Apalagi dengan wajah sepertimu, kau bisa disangka perempuan."

"Lalu? Kau kira aku laki-laki yang tidak bisa membela diri?"

Mutsunokami hanya tertawa sebelum menyerahkan bungkusan pesanan pelanggan di hadapannya ini. "Semuanya delapan ratus yen."

"Terima kasih."

"Hati-hati!"

Honebami melangkah ke luar. Udara dingin menerpa kulit wajahnya dan membuat matanya sedikit perih. Dua tangannya mengeratkan jaketnya, pikirannya mulai berkabut, yang ada di sirkuit otaknya hanyalah ingin kembali ke rumah.

Dari sisi berlawanan, samar namun semakin terlihat jelas ketika kabut malam semakin tipis jelas ... sosok laki-laki yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dahinya mengerut ketika menyadari sepasang mata itu memang benar sedang menatapnya. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Honebami menelengkan kepala seraya kembali mempercepat gerak kakinya.

"Honebami."

Jantungnya terasa berhenti selama sepersekian detik saat sosok itu tiba-tiba menghadangnya. Refleks biasanya ia akan menerobos dan pergi menjauh atau bahkan meninju siapapun yang mengganggunya. Tapi ketika Honebami mengangkat kepala dan menatap balik sepasang mata itu, tiba-tiba geming menguasai tubuhmya.

"Siapa?"

Sosok itu memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum timpang, mata birunya tampak sayu. "Apa kabar, Honebami?"

Kelopak matanya sontak berkedip, diiringi dengan lidahnya yang tiba-tiba saja kelu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu. Orang di hadapannya ini menakutinya, tatapan dan nada suara itu sama sekali tidak membuat Honebami nyaman.

"Kabarku ... baik."

Dua sudut bibir itu tertarik, seolah tidak peduli ada reaksi Honebami yang masih berusaha menghindari tatapannya. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Hening menyelimuti latar. Keduanya terdiam. Sedikit jengah akan keadaan, Honebami hanya bisa memberanikan diri untuk mendaratkan pandang pada sepasang mata biru yang menyiratkan kekosongan tersebut. "Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru."

Jeda yang menyeruak seolah sedang menenggelamkan dalam pekat keheningan yang menyelimuti pemandangan dalam balutan lapis keperakan serpihan salju. Uap putih menyerbu keluar dari hidungnya tatkala ia menghela napas dan membasahi tenggorokan—kedua tangan semakin rapat dibenamkan ke dalam saku _coat_ panjang berwarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Dingin.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam."

Kakinya kembali bergerak.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu, Honebami."

Mencoba tidak mendengar, langkahnya ia percepat. Dalam hitungan detik ia menerobos melewati sisi saming sosok itu seraya kembali mengeratkan jaketnya karena udara terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Pulang.

Ia saat ini hanya ingin pulang.

~000~

Bukan hari yang buruk—meski tetap saja menguras pengorbanan.

Honebami meniti langkah kecil menuruni tangga, dalam selang waktu beberapa menit ia sudah berada di tepi danau kampus. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menjatuhkan semua buku-buku pelajaran dari dekapannya ke atas rumput sebagai tempat tidur, membuat lapisan selimut yang terbentang di sana kini diseraki berbagai macam jilid dengan beragam ukiran tajuk. Mendesah panjang, dan penyesalan yang kemudian mampir ke benaknya. Bagaimana bisa berbaring untuk melepas lelah sekarang? Dan ia terlalu malas untuk kembali membereskan.

"Hei, kau tidak melanjutkan penelitianmu lagi hari ini?"

Ahh, kenapa ada Namazuo tiba-tiba di sini?

"Tidak. Sudah selesai tadi malam, hanya tinggal merapikan laporan."

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Pagi tadi aku bertemu dengan Mutsunokami-senpai di pintu depan fakultas, katanya tadi malam kau berbelanja di tempatnya?"

"Mhhm."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu tadi malam? Kata Mutsunokami-senpai kau berbicara sendirian dekat konbininya."

Rentetan kata itu mendadak membuat sarafnya tersentuh, tatapan non-ekspresifnya tiba-tiba menyorot tajam Namazuo yang ternyata tengah menatapnya serius. "Apa? Berbicara sendiri?"

"Kau lelah sehingga berbicara sendiri seperti itu? Jangan bilang tadi malam … kau mabuk ya? Kau tidak bohong, kan, Honebami? Tadi malam kau benar pulang malam karena dari labkom, kan?"

Decak kesal Honebami menggema di udara, jemarinya menahan diri untuk tidak melempar buku pada kepala saudaranya ini. "Jangan mengambil kesimpulan bodoh, _Kyoudai._ Untuk apa aku bohong padamu _,_ kau bukan Ichi-nii."

"Lalu kau kenapa?"

Honebami tidak bersuara selama beberapa detik, pikirannya meraih memori semalam yang memang mengganjal. "Ada seseorang yang menyapaku tadi malam, Namazuo. Aku tidak berbicara sendiri."

Mata Namazuo berkedip. "Kau … serius?"

"Sejak kapan aku bisa bercanda?"

"Oke, oke. Lalu siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hantu?"

Bola mata hitam Namazuo melebar, dua tangannya langsung meraih dua sisi bahu Honebami serta mengguncangnya. "Kau … kau sekarang percaya hal semacam itu?"

"Awalnya tidak, err, tapi karena tadi malam aku memang merasa tidak berbicara sendiri—" Honebami memutar bola mata, menyesali dirinya yang memang tidak meraih kelogisan. "—aku tidak tahu."

"Wah." Namazuo kembali menurunkan tangannya. "Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres."

Honebami hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Satoru-kun, _Kyoudai._ Dia bisa menjawab apapun."

Senyum nakal.

~000~

Meski wajah itu pucat, pahatan wajah itu sangat sempurna. Mata biru itu berlapiskan gradasi indah, namun memancarkan kekosongan. Lengkung senyum begitu menawan, namun juga menakutkan untuk Honebami.

Setiap kali memikirkan sosok itu, Honebami bahkan semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca laporan yang ia buat sendiri.

Samar bercampur buram, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun— _siapa_?

Jika sosok itu memang astral, lantas kenapa mendatanginya begitu saja? Apa hubungannya dengan Honebami?

"Ck."

Pikirannya tidak sampai, mungkin ia harus pulang dan tidak menghabiskan waktu malam di perpustakaan kampus seperti ini. Selama hidup ia tidak pernah percaya pada hal semacam ini, namun ia tidak memungkiri rasa tidak nyaman saat ini menggerogoti ganas baik perasaan maupun pikirannya.

Langkah kecilnya berhenti ketika ia mendapati sebuah telepon umum tua di sudut gelap dekat pohon oak kering.

' _Pertama, masukkan koin ke dalam telepon umum. Harus telepon umum. Lalu putar nomor telepon genggammu sendiri.'_

Hela napas.

Ingatkan ia untuk menghajar Namazuo setelah ini karena membuatnya melakukan hal ini.

Dua detik berselang dan ia kembali menutup telepon itu seperti halnya cara mainnya.

Tangannya mendadak terasa dingin, mungkin karena sugesti negatif yang mendadak menguasai seluruh lajur otaknya. Dan ia nyaris tercekat ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering keras. Oh—benarkah? Secepat ini Satoru-kun menghubunginya?

"… Halo?"

.

.

.

['Satoru … _da yo_.']

Mencoba menenangkan diri ketika mendengar suara anak laki-laki itu, seolah ia dapat merasakan embusan napas dari lirihan menyerupai bisik makhluk itu di telinganya. Honebami memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya sendiri. "Satoru-kun?"

Sambungan terputus.

' _Ia akan menghubungimu beberapa kali'_

Ponselnya kembali berdering.

.

.

"Satoru-kun?"

' _Hingga akhirnya ia berkata—'_

['Aku … sekarang di belakangmu.']

~000~

 **[5** **年前 –** **5 years before]**

"Aku tidak setuju." Uraian gelombang birunya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu ketika genggaman kiri pria itu menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas ke arah Honebami. "Penelitian ini tidak boleh disebarluaskan."

Geram. Honebami yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun kala itu nyaris ingin menyingkirkan cangkir di hadapannya hingga pecah. "Dengan segala hormat, Mikazuki Munechika-sensei. Saya sudah menjadi asisten independen Anda selama empat bulan, segala waktu sudah saya habiskan hanya untuk melakukan penelitian ini bersama Anda sesuai dengan apa yang ditugaskan Heshikiri-sensei katakan sebagai proyek akhir sekolah saya."

"Aku mengerti—"

"Dan tiba-tiba Anda mengatakan penelitian ini tidak boleh dipublikasikan—apa Anda akan bertanggung jawab terhadap kelulusan saya?"

Mikazuki mengambil napas kuat-kuat, Honebami yang biasanya lebih banyak diam kali ini sudah terlalu banyak bicara—pertanda tidak bagus. "Dengarkan aku."

"Saya keluar dari proyek ini, Munechika-sensei. Terima kasih."

Derap langkah keras menggema pada kamar apartemen tersebut. Mikazuki berdecak, perasaan jengah dan kesal bercampur. Bantingan keras pintu apartemen menjadi salam akhir yang mungkin menjadi perpisahan. Ia merasa bersalah, namun anak itu masih terlalu labil untuk mengerti bahwa tidak semua hasil penelitian membawa dampak baik jika disebarluaskan. Hidupnya sudah cukup tidak tenang karena bidangnya sendiri, ia tidak ingin membawa Honebami Toushirou merasakan hal yang sama.

"Honebami, jangan bersikap kekanakan—Honebami!" Mikazuki membuka pintu, berlari menyusul remaja itu.

Sebuah taksi tepat berhenti di hadapannya.

"Honebami!"

Pergelangan tangan kecil itu berhasil diraih.

"Lepas."

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini."

"Ck."

"Jangan pergi dulu, akan kujelaskan."

Honebami mendengus kesal, kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia mengibaskan tangan Mikazuki dengan kuat hingga terlepas. "Aku tetap mengundurkan diri, Munechika-sensei."

"Honebami, kumohon."

Matanya sedikit bergerak.

"Jangan sebarluaskan penelitian ini."

Pintu taksi tertutup.

.

.

.

Baru sekilas berlalu usai bunyi kelotakan es batu pada sisi gelas plastik di genggamannya terdengar, ponselnya kembali berdering. Honebami mengira Mikazuki yang menghubunginya, namun ternyata nomor yang tidak dikenal.

['Honebami Toushirou-kun—asisten independen dari Mikazuki Munechika-san?']

"… ada apa?"

['Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, kami ingin tahu sejauh mana hasil penelitian kalian.']

"Siapa Anda?"

Honebami mengernyit ketika mendengar suara tawa yang mencurigakan.

['Hasil penelitian kalian pasti sangat mencengangkan. Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang membencinya, Toushirou-kun. Jika kau memberitahu kami mengenai penelitian kalian, kami akan memberi pelajaran pada Munechika-san … dan kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kelulusanmu.']

.

.

~000~

 **[** **本日 –** **today]**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponselnya terjatuh dari genggaman ketika ingatan itu kembali menghantamnya, sebentuk gerakan tak terduga terjadi olehnya sendiri tanpa sempat ia cegah. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika mengingatnya. Sudut-sudut matanya mendadak terasa panas.

Ia yang dulu begitu bodoh. Ia yang dulu sangat bodoh. Mungkin dulu Honebami sama sekali tidak mengerti, namun seiring dengan usia dan pengetahuan yang ia terima—sekarang ia tentu saja sangat tahu bahwa nama besar Mikazuki Munechika dalam bidang peneliti industri telekomunikasi tidak bisa begitu saja ia sebarluaskan.

Konspirasi bisa muncul. Banyak perusahaan-perusahaan besar telekomunikasi yang tidak akan suka dengan hasil penelitian, termasuk penelitian Mikazuki. Hal krusial bisa ditemukan dan itu akan merugikan bisnis mereka. Pejabat tinggi perusahaan-perusahaan dalam suatu industri itu bisa berkolusi dan membentuk kekuasaan besar, apapun bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghapus hasil penelitian tersebut—

—atau langsung melenyapkan para peneliti itu sendiri.

Andai saja waktu itu ia mau mendengarkan penjelasannya sebentar saja.

Lima tahun berlalu dan entah bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini. Tiba-tiba rasanya sangat susah untuk bernapas—sesak, ribuan kali merutuki kebodohannya saat itu. Kuku-kuku jemarinya yang perlahan menekan dada nampak memutih menahan sesak.

"Aku … ingat … Satoru-kun."

Detik dalam jam pasir milik kehidupannya seakan terhenti. Semuanya hitam dan putih. Hening. Bahkan ia tak dapat merasakan denyut jantung maupun napasnya sendiri. Aliran sesuatu yang dingin merayap dari tanah di sekitar tempatnya terpancang, dan sensasi aneh itu kini menjalari punggung, tengkuk, kemudian kini kedua telapak tangannya. Dingin. Berjuta penyesalan mendadak berhambur masuk ke dalam otaknya, berebutan.

['Aku … sekarang di belakangmu.']

'— _jangan pernah berbalik dan jangan mencoba melihat ke arah Satoru-kun, jangan mencoba menyentuhnya—'_

Honebami memicingkan mata, dua sisi pipinya memerah dan basah. Geming selama beberapa detik sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berbalik, mengarahkan sorot dalam keremangan pada sosok yang ia yakini sebagai pencetus tindakan tersebut.

Keheningan yang membunuh, memunculkan pemikiran bervariatif pada masing-masing individu tanpa dapat ditafsirkan oleh yang lain. Mereka bertukar pandang. Honebami dapat melihat mata yang sepenuhnya hitam itu sedang menatap ke arahnya. Menumpukkan sorot kosong kepada fokus abstrak di kejauhan, penuh gelagat terselubung. Firasat seakan sesuatu yang buruk dapat menimpanya kapanpun tanpa isyarat—dan kebisuan masih menggelayut.

.

.

Maka disanalah kakinya terpancang. Di hadapan portal yang akan menghubungkannya ke dunia lain—dunia di mana ia akan meninggalkan penyesalan yang akan menghantuinya seumur hidup—ketika ia membiarkan sosok itu melaju ke arahnya.

 _ **Crash**_

'— _jika kau melanggarnya, Satoru-kun akan membawamu ke neraka.'_

 _._

* * *

 **CASE 2 [additional]**

Tsurumaru Kuninaga sangat tidak menyukai ini. Absensi Ichigo Hitofuri Toushirou di kantor sangat memprihatinkan. Divisi sumber daya manusia pada perusahaan tiba-tiba saja digelayuti serba-serbi problematika karena kehilangan arah dari pimpinannya.

"Kalian tahu kabar mengenai adiknya yang hilang tiga bulan lalu, kan?" dua sisi bibir menyentuh sisi atas cangkir teh dan meminum isinya, sekadar menenangkan pikiran dari laporan anak buahnya mengenai divisi operasional yang ia pimpin. "Itu alasannya."

Obrolan santai makan siang para manajer yang memegang divisi-divisi terpenting pada perusahaan itu tampaknya tidak jauh dari bahasan kantor. Enam tahun memegang jabatan bersama, mungkin pekerjaan sudah bersarang dalam benak.

"Tiga bulan." Repetisi kalimat Kousetsu Samonji, singkat—namun menekankan hal terpenting. "Katanya kepolisian masih tidak bisa menyelidiki kasus itu."

"Legenda kota mengatakan ini ada hubungannya dengan Satoru-kun—"

"Pfft."

Uguisumaru nyaris tersedak mendengar kombinasi kata dari Tsurumaru itu. Seorang manajer pemasaran ternama tiba-tiba saja berbicara tentang legenda kota, terdengar menggelikan. Meski mungkin tidak begitu aneh jika seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang mengatakannya.

"Aku serius. Saat aku ke rumahnya, Namazuo Toushirou-kun sempat mengatakan hal itu namun tidak ada yang mempercayainya."

"Tsurumaru-san, bahkan aku yakin Ichigo-kun tidak mempercayai hal yang dikatakan adiknya itu." Meletakkan cangkir di hadapannya seraya melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya, Uguisumaru menepuk dua telapak tangannya kemudian melirik Tsurumaru yang sedang menggembungkan dua pipinya kesal sementara Kousetsu hanya bergeming. "Oke. Waktu istirahat selesai. Kembali bekerja."

~000~

Sambil mengulum garis tipis tersirat kelelahan pada bibirnya, jemarinya terulur untuk menepiskan sebagian helaian yang terhempas sayatan angin. Pertanda surya sudah kembali ke peraduan, tak lagi menyisakan barang seberkas cahaya untuk disiratkan pada kanvas langit. Entah semenjak kapan, tanpa sadar kekuasaan atas naungan dunia telah digantikan oleh semburat kerlap-kerlip cerah yang diam-diam menyembul dari balik gumpal awan.

Namun Tsurumaru masih harus bertemu dengan kliennya untuk membicarakan proyek baru kerjasama mereka dalam pemasaran produk baru. Seharusnya Uguisumaru turut menemaninya untuk bagian produksi namun malam ini rekannya itu harus tetap lembur.

"Selamat malam, Kuninaga-san."

Membran bariton itu bergetar gamang, terhenti janggal saat pemiliknya menerima tatap tak mengerti dan tajam dari sepasang iris keemasan di hadapan. Kopi panas yang terbalut gelas plastik di genggamannya sedikit beriak ketika suara itu muncul. Perlahan ia mendongak, sedikit terpaku ketika manatap pahatan wajah itu. Terasa dingin, sama sekali tidak berekspresi, surai kebiruannya terlihat halus namun kaku pada saat yang bersamaan. Kendati demikian ia masih berusaha melengkungkan senyum. "Ah. Silakan duduk."

"Bisa ikut dengan saya?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, sosok yang disinyalir kliennya itu sudah membalikkan langkahnya dan bergerak menjauh. Tsurumaru mengernyit dalam ketidakmengertian, namun refleks mendorong otot kakinya untuk turut bergerak dan mengikuti.

"Tunggu!" Masih dalam ketidakmengertian, keki bercampur kesal sontak menguasai pikirannya. "Hei!"

Sosok itu masih tidak berpaling.

"Tunggu!"

Terhenti sejenak. Ketika kepala itu menoleh, sorot mata biru itu tiba-tiba mendaratkan tatapan dingin yang menusuk pada biner emasnya.

.

.

.

"Kuninaga-san!"

Sontak yang diteriaki mendongakkan kepala, berusaha keras menahan deras aliran yang berkumpul di pembuluh otak sebelum membiarkan helaan napas keluar melalui rongga faringnya karena lelah berlari.

"Anda kenapa? Kukira sebelumnya kita telah sepakat untuk bertemu di dalam."

Terengah, matanya sedikit menyipit seolah dengan begitu ia bisa langsung mendapatkan informasi mengenai seseorang di hadapannya ini. "… Anda?"

"Ishikirimaru. Manajer produksi Inc. Corp. Klien Anda."

"…"

"Dari lahan parkir, saya telah melihat Anda sudah terduduk di dalam namun kenapa Anda tiba-tiba berlari keluar?"

"Saya—" Tsurumaru perlahan tertawa kecil, kepalanya menggeleng putus asa oleh ketidakmengertian. "—mengejar orang yang berbicara dengan saya. Ah, kukira orang itu adalah Anda. Ternyata bukan."

Ishikirimaru terdiam sebentar. "Dengan segala hormat, Kuninaga-san. Saya tidak melihat Anda berbicara dengan siapapun."

.

.

.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering keras. Goresan tiga huruf hiragana berkerlip di layar ponsel, meski ia tidak pernah sama sekali menyimpan kontak semacam itu, membuatnya menelan ludah.

.

.

['Satoru … _da yo_.']

.

.

' _Satoru-kun juga akan menghubungimu jika ada orang lain yang meminta'_

.

.

['Aku … sekarang berada di atas.']

.

.

"Saya pergi sebentar, Ishikiri-san."

Derap kaki menuju salah satu atap bangunan yang dituju.

.

.

Putih bersih jarang ada dalam ruang lingkup bisnis, terutama jika perusahaan yang dinaungi adalah perusahaan besar.

Ia tahu, ia bukan orang yang bersih. Namun ia tidak pernah secara langsung ataupun gamblang mengutarakan rencananya. Sesederhana itu. Ia sangat tahu ke mana arah kejadian ini. Ia memang tidak mengenal korban-korbannya secara langsung, bahkan ia tidak pernah mau mengetahuinya. Tapi ia sangat yakin sosok yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu pengganggu bisnis yang pernah ia singkirkan dulu.

Tsurumaru sudah mengetahuinya.

Ponselnya kembali berdering.

.

.

['Aku … sekarang berada di belakangmu.']

.

.

"Kuninaga-san."

.

.

Ia sontak menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara yang beberapa waktu lalu didengarnya.

Suara yang membuatnya berlari.

Suara yang seharusnya pemiliknya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Ia kira ia akan mendengar suara anak kecil, tapi—

' _Tapi terkadang, Satoru-kun juga akan mengelabuhimu…'_

.

.

'.. _agar kau menoleh ke arahnya dan melanggar permainan.'_

Dorongan kuat hingga dua kaki itu terselip jatuh karena tak lagi menapak lantai bangunan.

.

.

' _untuk membawamu ke neraka.'_

 _._

* * *

 **CASE 3 [short end]**

.

.

"Aku mengerti .. terima kasih ... Satoru-kun."

Telapak tangannya berkeringat, namun pertanyaan dan permintaannya sudah terjawab. Peraturan yang harus tetap terpegang dan ia tidak akan membalikkan badan apapun yang terjadi. Matanya terpejam selama dua menit, dan entah kenapa putaran detik jam terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia sekali lagi mencoba menghela napas teratur, menghitung dalam hati hingga akhirnya ia merasa semuanya telah selesai.

Namazuo menghela napas lega dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam _coat_ hitamnya.

Di genggamannya, buku-buku bertajuk kriminologi sebagai tugas kuliahnya sudah kembali menanti untuk dibaca—ujian akan segera dimulai dalam hitungan hari.

.

.

Tiga tahun sebelumnya sudah terbuang percuma untuk mengumpulkan bukti mengenai kasus hilangnya Mikazuki Munechika sebagai persiapan awal tugas akhirnya. Seberapapun Namazuo melakukan penyelidikan, namun bukti tidak ada yang kuat untuk ia tulis. Ia hanya mahasiswa kemarin sore. Kasus itu sangat menarik, tidak tersebar luas dan tidak banyak yang mempertanyakannya. Sumber informasi luar biasa susah untuk ditemukan, siapa pelakunya. Meminta tolong polisi tidak akan berguna—dan siapa yang menyangka mengikuti legenda kota Satoru-kun benar adanya. Hanya bertanya dan jangan terjebak untuk melanggar peraturannya, Satoru-kun akan membantu. Meski tentu saja ia tidak akan memasukkan bagian legenda kota ini ke dalam tugas akhirnya. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa salah satu orang terdekatnya juga terlibat dalam hilangnya Mikazuki Munechika.

"Namazuo. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Jendela mobil terbuka, menampilkan sosok Ichigo yang datang menjemputnya. "Cepat masuk."

Semenjak Honebami menghilang, Ichigo menjadi lebih protektif terhadap adik-adiknya. Di dalam mobil sudah ada Akita dan Gokotai yang telah dijemput terlebih dahulu.

Tabir masa lalu perlahan tersingkap satu demi satu. Menjawab tanda tanya dan teka-teki, mengungkap misteri dari potongan _puzzle_ yang lenyap, dan dengan bauran dari ketakutan sekaligus keingintahuan, meski pada akhirnya hanya akan menyisakan kekecewaan.

"Bagaimana persiapan tugas akhirmu, Namazuo? Sudah ada kemajuan?"

Namazuo hanya melengkungkan senyum.

 **End**

* * *

 **a.n.:  
** Kayaknya Tari stres tugas akhir ya jadi begini *usek rambut* Oke. Jadi urban legend ini nggak sama persis dengan aslinya, saya ubah sedikit. Inspirasi memang dari _movie-_ nya tapi … nggak sama persis, sih. FYI FYI FYI, Mikazuki yang muncul itu bukan gentayangan, lmao, tapi itu Satoru-kun dalam wujud Mikazuki yang sengaja mengelabuhi karena permintaan si karakter yang lagi stres tugas akhir itu www. Biasalah anak kecil kan usil jadi suka mengelabuhi, hihi /plak  
Ga serem kan? Ga serem kaaan? Yeay, karena saya juga takut horror makanya ga berani deskrip yang aneh-aneh wakakak. Takuuut ._.  
Bingung? Tanya aja, ya [coret]sama satoru-kun[/coret]. Hehe. Thanks for reading~!


End file.
